Love the Way You Lie
by haileerikerawr
Summary: This is a twist on what happened after Peyton walked up to Lucas' porch only to find that he just proposed to Lindsey. Rated M for language and smut


LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE

CHAPTER 1

A/N: hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever so be gentle! It's pretty short but a lot of stuff happens, so sit back and keep scrollin'! Enjoy!

Lucas and Lindsey lay in bed after a long day of work and drama. Drama caused by the accidental proposal that happened when Lindsey found the ring that was meant for Peyton and thought it was her own, but what was Lucas supposed to say to her when she asked, "No Lindsey that rings not meant for you, it's was meant for Peyton, the _real _love of my life." Unfortunately for Peyton she just happened to walk up to Lucas' door step right after the proposal. When the door opened, a bright eyed Lindsey pronounced "Lucas and I are getting married!" Needless to say Peyton was more broken than ever before. Lucas looked over at his fiancé and thought about the green eyed beauty that he truly loved.

Peyton was breathless after running all the way to the river court; there she lay down on the blacktop staring at the stars whilst feeling the salty tears running down the sides of her face. "Hey there skinny girl." Skills walked over to her and lay there too. He pulled out the flask from his pocket and handed it to Peyton. "Spill." Peyton told the whole story of the night's occurrences while taking the occasional gulp from the flask, Skills also shared it with her. By the end of the story they were both very intoxicated. "Let's go skinny dipping!" Peyton said with a huge grin. Skills looked at her questionably and decided to just go with it casually saying "Now _this_ is a party!" Peyton playfully ran to the water while taking off her dress, underneath which was a black undergarment and a matching top. Skills started to get ideas and decided to try and make a move. He slipped his hand into her panties feeling her sex while swimming in the warm water. Peyton liked what Skills was doing and took his other hand and put in on her chest so that he was massaging her breasts. He realized that she liked whatever he wanted to do and they started to kiss while floating closer to the shore. While reaching the shore he started to take his underwear off as she did the same. They finally reached the shoreline and Skills took control of Peyton. With that he pinned her down on to the sandy shoreline. Skills brushed away a piece of damp hair from her face. Peyton liked were everything was going and went with it. Skills laid kisses all the way down Peyton's body until he got to her center and he gently tasted her, making her super horny. He continued this task until she almost reached her peak, then he kissed up to her mouth again as she kept moaning. "Antwon, take my body!" Peyton screamed out. Before carrying on with the deed, he gazed into her green eyes and saw all her pain, in that moment he knew he wanted to take her pain away. And so Skills started to insert his manly part into Peyton's wet body. Peyton started to moan and grab Skills back, leaving scratch marks on him. "I'm glad you came to my aid" Peyton said while getting man handled by Skills. The climax was beautiful, both persons gripping on to each other for their lives screaming with pleasure. They lay there for hours wondering why they never did this before and soon gathered up their clothes and headed back to Peyton's place where they continued to replay the nights events physically 3 or 4 more times.

Lucas awoke at 6 a.m. the next morning after having dreams about Peyton all night long. He was so consumed with guilt that he just had to see her to apologize. Lucas got out of bed and changed so that he didn't wake Lindsey, he had enough on his mind, and he didn't want to explain anything to her. Lucas got in his car and quickly drove to Brooke and Peyton's abode. After ringing the doorbell several times Brooke finally answered, "Hey Luke, what's going on?" "Where's Peyton?" He hastily replied "Oh, she's still asleep, why? What's the matter Lucas?" Brooke said with a concerned frown. Lucas ignored Brookes question and rushed past her to Peyton's room, he had to see her now, explain to her that he loves her and never meant to hurt her, he finally realized that Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer was his one and only, his forever, she was just his. He paused at her door because all of the butterflies that were in the pit of his stomach, when he finally opened it he what he saw surprised him. Peyton lay there on her bed naked, looking more beautiful than ever, and that's all he noticed for the longest time until he saw the lump in her sheets, right on the left side of her bed, move. Lucas was confused beyond belief so out of curiosity and anger and hurt and every other negative emotion he went over and ripped the blankets off of the stranger, only it was no stranger at all. Lying right next to Peyton was a naked Skills.

Peyton had a wonderful night of love making all thanks to Skills and his huge, uhmm, ego. Peyton awoke wanting to go for another round, but to her surprise and horror she saw Lucas and Skills wrestling on the floor.

"What the fuck is going on!" Peyton screamed.

Lucas suddenly stopped beating on Skills and looked Peyton in her green eyes. At that moment Peyton's heart broke into a thousand pieces.

"How could you do this to me Peyton?" Lucas said tears of anger pooling in his eyes.

"How could I what? Try and get over you? I thought that's what you wanted, you know for me to get over you, let you be happy with Lindsey?" Peyton yelled.

"Peyton, I…I.." Lucas stuttered.

"You what Lucas? You're just a hypocrite! You can go and leave me to be with another woman, yet GOD FORBID you let me be with someone that's not you!" Peyton exclaimed, her face filled with rage.

"I'm sorry…I should leave." Lucas said quietly.

"You're right. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Peyton replied, "and take these with you, they were a lie anyways!" she screamed as she chucked the copies of Ravens, that she had in her dresser, at him.

Lucas flinched as he was hit in the spine with his own book as he walked away, "I'm sorry." He whispered as he walked away.

**K, so be gentle, did you guys like it? Tell me what you think, maybe some ideas. I was also toying around with the idea that there is some Peyton/Julian action too. Is this going to be a LP fic? Hmmmm, I guess you'll have to wait and find out!**


End file.
